1. Field
The technology described herein relates to simulation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulation systems have been used in video games, technology training, defense industries and prediction systems. For example, simulations systems in video games allow a user to operate a simulated participant against other simulated participants in a virtual environment. Other systems, allow a user to view a real event and make predictions about what will subsequently occur at the event. The user can then monitor the event and see whether their prediction was accurate .